


The Game Sale

by GoldenSpite



Series: Steven x Zack [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Steven tries to sell a game to a stranger. Things take a pleasant turn.





	The Game Sale

Steven was excited. He was finally gonna sell his game, Miracle Blade 4.

"I can't wait for this guy to come over!" He said. The gems were away on a mission, and Steven was just waiting for the stranger to arrive.

At around 4:00, he heard a knock on his door. He looked and saw him.

It was a slightly tall man with pale peach skin. He had a grey hoodie and jacket, and he had red stubble around his mouth. Steven walked over to the door and let him in. "This way. The game is upstairs." Steven said, taking the man's hands and bringing him up the stairs. As Steven looked for the game, the stranger sat on the bed.

Steven began explaining weak characters and 'this one being better than the second one" and other stuff. But the stranger kept looking at Steven's bouncy butt.

Steven found the game, and walked over to the stranger. "So here it is! That will be 30 dollars, please." Steven said, handing the game to him.

The stranger took the game out of his hand, and picked up Steven. "W-What are you doing?" Steven asked. Then, he threw him on the bed. The man hovered over Steven, looking into his eyes. They stared at each other. The man licked his lips, rubbing his hand over Steven's erection. "Mm! S-stop!" He said, moaning. Then, the man started licking him through his jeans. "This f-feels nice...but we should stop..." Steven said, running his fingers through the man's hair.

The man unzipped Steven's shorts and pulled off his pink boxers, letting the 6 inch erection flop out. The man smirked as he lightly stroked Steven's erection. "Why are you...d-doing this..." Steven asked. The man put Steven's dick into his mouth, bobbing up and down. "Ahhnnn...stop...ah!" Steven moaned.

The man sat up and looked at Steven.

Steven didn't know what to do. He layed on the bed, shaking a bit. The man licked his lips as he got in between Steven's cheeks, eating him out. "What are you-mm! That feels...ahh..." Steven moaned, feeling this new sensation. But then, the man stopped. "W-why did you stop?" Steven asked. The man picked Steven up, putting him into a 69 position.

He lightly thrusted his tent up into Steven's face. Steven got the idea, and started to undo his sweatpants, letting the huge, 9 inch erection come out and hit him in the face. "So...big..." Steven said, stroking it. He put his dick into his mouth, sucking him as best as he could. Then the man continued rimming him. This went on for quite a while until the man turned Steven on his back.

"What are you doing...now?" Steven asked. The man smirked and pressed his dick at Steven's entrance. "Oh god..." Steven said. As the dick slowly slid inside, Steven moaned in pleasure. "Ahhh...that feels really good..." Steven said, stroking his cock. The man pushed his hand aside, doing it for him. As the stranger thrusted, Steven moaned, accepting this new feeling. "Mmmm..." Steven moaned. "Can you go...a bit..faster?" Steven asked, smiling. The man nodded, increasing his speed. "Cum...in me..." Steven said.

The man thrusted a few more times before cumming in Steven's butt. As he pulled out, he kissed Steven, tongue wrestling him.

The man put his clothes back on, and waved to Steven as he went to sleep.

3 hours later, he woke up.

"Woah..." Steven said, remembering his experience. He looked over onto the downstairs table. There was something on it. He looked and saw that it was 200 dollars. On the side of it was a note.

628474628

Call me. Thanks for the great game, and the great time. I also gave you a little something extra. Love you cutie.

Zack

"What a nice man." Steven said, putting the money in his wallet.


End file.
